


Tis the Season

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A darker Xander</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> A darker Xander

It hurts.

Every commercial. Every store window. Every noise squeaking from the radio. All of the din swirling around him, pulling at him, showing his deficiencies.

He hates Christmas.

It's a time of comfort and joy. Of smiling families gathered together. Of gifts and love. Norman Rockwell had nothing on Madison Avenue's take of how the world should be.

And none of it's for him.

But he can't, won't, let them know. Because pride is his last defence, and their pity would dig a pit he could never escape from.

Sticking on his smile, he wishes them a Merry Christmas.


End file.
